Falconstar's Journey
by Luck1492
Summary: Falconkit is born in tragedy. What will happen in the course of his life? Set after the 4th series ends. T cause I'm really paranoid. Also most of the characters will be OCs. I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter(s) does. Also, I began this before I knew A Vision of Shadows was going to be the sixth series, so this will take place as if A Vision of Shadows never happened.
1. Prologue: Birth and Death

Hi guys. I haven't updated for a long time on any of my stories, and that's because I've been thinking up this story. Also, I was in India for 6 weeks and I type these stories on Word on my home computer. I guess you can see the problem with updating there. If this story doesn't live up to your expectations, then feel free to leave some constructive criticism in a review. Also, this story will also include the questions I do in other stories. For those of you new to my stories, at the bottom of every story, I ask a question about the world the story is set in. Always answer the question with a request for the story in a review. The first person who answers the question correctly **with a request in their review** gets their request chosen. **I will not take unreasonable requests.** If you are the first person to answer correctly, but your request in unreasonable, then I will just go to the second person who answered it correctly and use their idea. **Unreasonable requests are deemed so by me.** I will always tell you the answer of the question in the chapter directly after and if nobody gets the question right, no requests will be taken.

Now that that's out of the way, I'll begin.

Also, allegiances will be listed at the top of the chapter, only including characters that have been seen so far, except for this chapter, which will have no allegiances listed, so that I won't spoil anything.

Prologue

Eaglepelt stared down at the dead body of his clan's leader, Bramblestar. A battle had just been fought with ShadowClan and Bramblestar had fought his hardest, being outnumbered 9 to 4 and on his last life. And just when reinforcements arrived, Bramblestar had lost his last life. The reinforcements, including himself, had fought off the intruders quickly after and now they were mourning the death of their leader on the battlefield. Eaglepelt, after seeing Bramblestar pinned by Rowanstar, had pelted toward him, but Rowanstar bit Bramblestar's throat. Almost immediately after, Eaglepelt's paws hit Rowanstar's flank. He fought as hard as he could, taking one of Rowanstar's lives. When the ShadowClan leader got up again, he signaled a retreat and pelted across the border.

"If only I had been a little faster," Eaglepelt murmured to himself, "I might have saved him."

Dewnose padded over.

"It wasn't your fault, Eaglepelt," he said, "StarClan chose to take him."

"I know," said Eaglepelt said, "But I still wish I could have prevented it somehow."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Let's take him back to camp," said Dewnose, "And let the elders bury him."

"Okay," responded Eaglepelt.

After returning to camp, Eaglepelt went to get the elders. Berrynose, Toadstep, and Icecloud padded out of the den.

When they saw Bramblestar laying on the ground, the three bowed their heads in grief.

"It is time for a new leader," they said in unison, "StarClan has taken Bramblestar, and our next leader is you, _Eaglestar._ "

Then they relaxed. Eaglestar stared at them, his mouth wide open.

"Ummm," was all he managed. "Is that what all you say to all new leader" he finally asked.

"No," Berrynose responded, "Honestly, I don't even know why I said that."

"Neither do I," said Toadstep.

"I have no idea," Icecloud said.

"Maybe StarClan prompted us to," Berrynose suggested.

"Let's go with that and never talk about this again," said Eaglestar.

"Agreed," the three responded.

 _THAT NIGHT…_

Jayfeather and Rabbitpaw came padding up to Eaglestar.

"Eaglestar, it's time," said Jayfeather.

He rose.

"Then let us be off," he said.

After making their way to the Moonpool, the three each lapped up some water, and went to sleep.

When Eaglestar woke up, he was standing in a clearing in a forest.

He looked around. At first, he didn't notice anything. Then, as he scanned a second time, he saw some cats in the distance.

When they came nearer, he saw they had starry pelts. They spread themselves into an arc.

Then, one stepped forward.

"Snowbush!" Eaglestar gasped, as he came forward.

He touched his nose to Eaglestar's head.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it to guide those cats younger than you," he said. **(A/N If you didn't get it, Snowbush was Eaglestar's mentor)**

A searing pain filled Eaglestar. Even though it only lasted a second, to Eaglestar, it felt as if it lasted a moon. He could barely bear it.

Snowbush stepped away and returned back to the arc of cats. The next cat to come forward was Squirrelflight.

She rested her nose on Eaglestar's head.

"With this life, I give you skill in hunting. Use it to catch prey and feed your clan through times when prey is scarce," she said.

Another wave of pain coursed through Eaglestar's body, leaving him unable to say anything, barely able to hold himself up, but also with sharpened senses.

As Squirrelflight returned to the arc of cats, another cat stepped forward.

Eaglestar didn't recognize her, but she was small, meaning she probably died as an apprentice, maybe a few moons before he was born. He lowered his head, and Seedpaw placed her nose on top of it.

"I am Seedpaw," she said, "And with this life, I give you compassion. Use it for your clan, but also for you enemies. And remember, killing is not always the way.

As another wave of pain racked Eaglestar's body, his mind took in what Seedpaw had just said, and when he understood, the pain died away.

Seedpaw returned to the arc of cats. Then, a golden cat stepped forward and rested his nose on Eaglestar's head.

"Father," murmured Eaglestar.

"With this life," Lionblaze said, "I give you strength in battle. Use it only when needed so that peace will remain around the lake." **(A/N Kudos to anybody who guessed Lionblaze as Eaglestar's father.)**

This life was different. Along with the pain that Eaglestar had expected, he also felt filling throughout his body, as it energy was surging into him and entering his muscles to make him stronger.

Then Lionblaze returned to the arc, and Brightheart came forward.

Putting her nose atop Eaglestar's head, she said, "With this life, I give you courage to face your fears. Use it so that you may lead ThunderClan wisely and fearlessly in times to come."

This time, it felt like a gale was rushing through Eaglestar, sweeping away his fears that Silverwing would die during her kitting, that he would be a terrible leader, and all of his other fears.

Brightheart retreated to the arc, and then a gray tabby she-cat stepped forward.

"Mother," Eaglestar whispered, as she put her nose atop his head.

"With this life," Cinderheart said, "I give you love. Use it for your entire clan in the way that a father loves his kits." **(A/N I guess you all saw this coming.)**

"And use this for Silverwing as well," she whispered.

This life was unlike any of the others.

Pure love and devotion ran through Eaglestar's veins. For a second, he saw every cat in ThunderClan as his kits and knew what it meant as a leader to protect each and every one of them, from the elders to the kits.

After Cinderheart returned to the circle, Ivypool padded forward, and rested her nose atop Eaglestar's head.

"With this life," she said, "I give you the ability to make the right decisions. Use it to lead ThunderClan, even in the darkest of times. And remember, a good decision may not always be the right decision."

Pain rushed through Eaglestar. When it ended, his head was clearer, and making the right decision seemed easier to him than it did before.

Ivypool backed away and returned to the arc, and a dappled brown she-cat came forward.

"My name is Honeyfern," she said, "And with this life, I give you loyalty to your clanmates. Use it with hesitation to save your clanmates, even if it means putting your own life in danger."

A searing pain shot up in his leg, and Eaglestar realized that this is what Honeyfern must have felt right before she joined StarClan. Then, the pain faded away, and all that was left was peace.

As Honeyfern padded back to the arc of cats, one last cat came forward.

"Bramblestar," Eaglestar breathed.

"With your ninth and final life, I give you leadership," Bramblestar said. "Use it to lead ThunderClan wisely, even through the darkest of times. ThunderClan may be going through hard times, with many cats joining StarClan, and few kits being born, but you will the leader that leads ThunderClan through these times."

As the final wave of pain rushed through Eaglestar, Bramblestar said, "I hail you by your new name, Eaglestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

Then the arc of cats began to chant, "Eaglestar! Eaglestar!"

Eaglestar struggled to stand straight.

"I promise to lead ThunderClan with all of the virtues you have given me today and all virtues that I have ever been taught. I promise to be steadfast to the warrior code, and to try to maintain peace around the lake as much as possible. Killing was not my way, nor will it ever be my way, and I will teach that to each and every cat in ThunderClan. I hope to be a good leader and I will remember these virtues for the rest of my life," Eaglestar said.

And then, he awoke.

And Dewnose was standing in front of him.

Eaglestar immediately jumped up.

"Did you get you nine lives and your name?' asked Dewnose.

"Yes," responded Eaglestar.

"Then let's get back quickly," he said. "Silverwing has just begun her kitting."

"What?!" Eaglestar screeched. "Now?!"

"Yes," confirmed Dewnose. "I sent Jayfeather and Rabbitpaw back quickly, because they woke up right after I reached. StarClan must have done it."

"Okay," said Eaglestar, "But we _have_ to be back there in case something goes wrong!"

And he turned and pelted off toward the ThunderClan camp, with Dewnose right behind.

When they reached, Eaglestar told everyone, "Yes, I got my nine lives and my name," and then quickly made his way to outside the queen's den.

When Rabbitpaw came out, he anxiously asked her, "Is the kitting going fine?"

"Yes," Rabbitpaw responded

Eaglestar let out a sigh of relief.

Just a few moments later, Rabbitpaw came outside, holding a scrap of fur by the scruff.

"Lick," she ordered, and disappeared back inside while saying, "It's a tom."

As Eaglestar licked, he thought of possible names for the brown tom. Dustkit? No, his fur was browner than dust.

After a few seconds of thinking, Eaglestar finally settled on the perfect name. Falconkit. His fur was almost the exact color of a falcon's feathers.

Right after Eaglestar settled on Falconkit, Rabbitpaw came out and said, "The kitting is over."

Eaglestar picked up Falconkit by the scruff, and went inside.

"Eaglestar," breathed Silverwing as he came inside.

"They're beautiful," he said.

"What do you think we should name them?"

"I think this brown tom should be Falconkit," he responded.

"Falconkit," Silverwing said, "Perfect."

"And what about the other one?" asked Eaglestar.

"I was thinking Sparrowkit," Silverwing said.

"Falconkit and Sparrowkit," said Eaglestar, "Perfect."

Right after he said that, Sparrowkit began coughing violently.

Eaglestar jumped on his paws and ran to the medicine den.

"Jayfeather," he said, "Sparrowkit is coughing violently!"

"Coming," said Jayfeather, and Eaglestar ran back to the queen's den.

Almost immediately after, Jayfeather and Rabbitpaw entered the den.

Jayfeather rushed over to Sparrowkit, with Rabbitpaw carrying herbs close behind him.

After a few moments, Jayfeather drooped.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," he said, "It's not greencough or whitecough or anything I've ever seen before. We have to wait."

After an agonizingly slow few moments, Jayfeather muttered, "Fox dung," and then said, "Rabbitpaw, give her catmint.

So Rabbitpaw fed her catmint.

Sparrowkit did not show any signs of getting better. In fact, it seemed to be getting worse.

After a long and agonizing wait, the light in her eyes dimmed.

"No…" cried Silverwing.

Eaglestar pressed his pelt into hers and entwined their tails.

After what felt like forever, Dewnose entered.

"The whole clan has felt your loss deeply. But Eaglestar, it is almost moonhigh. You must announce the deputy," he said.

Eaglestar struggled to his paws, and climbed up on top of the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Highledge for a clan meeting," Eaglestar yowled.

All the cats came out of the dens quickly. After the loss of Sparrowkit, most could not sleep and those who could slept fitfully.

"I say these words before the spirits of our warrior ancestors, so that they may hear and approve of my choice," said Eaglestar.

"The new deputy will be Dovewing."

Dovewing rose to her paws, stunned.

"I never expected you to choose me, Eaglestar," she said, "But now that you have, I will serve ThunderClan as best I can and I hope to serve for many moons to come."

Eaglestar jumped down from the Highledge.

He watched the elders take Sparrowkit for burial.

Eaglestar padded over to Dovewing and said, "I will stand vigil tonight, so I will need you to organize the dawn patrol."

"Okay," she said, and padded off to the warrior's den.

Dewnose padded over and said, "If you want, I can stand vigil with you."

"No. You need some rest," said Eaglestar.

And Eaglestar stood vigil for the night in memory of Sparrowkit.

You probably hate me know. I probably killed off one of your favorite characters. Yup. I most certainly did. The only cats I didn't kill off are Dovewing, obviously, Molewhisker, Dewnose, Lilyheart, Ambermoon, Bumblestripe, Alderpelt, Cherryfall, Blossomfall, Larksong, Honeypelt, Sparkheart, Berrynose, Toadstep, and Icecloud.

Actually, now that I look at the list, I didn't kill off a lot of characters.

You probably still hate me.

Not to mention I did put a really sad death in the prologue.

OCs are Eaglestar(pelt), Silverwing, Goldenpaw, Rabbitpaw, and Falconkit.

You haven't met Goldenpaw yet. Goldenpaw and Rabbitpaw are littermates.

Just in case you wanted to know, Silverwing's parents are Tigerheart and Dovewing, but everyone in ThunderClan except Silverwing and Dovewing herself think that Bumblestripe was Silverwing's father, even Bumblestripe. Cause Bumblestripe/Dovewing/Tigerheart is one of my favorites.

Question of the chapter: Who was Firestar's second apprentice?

This should be pretty easy.

If this chapter was horrendous then review. If this chapter was stupendous then review. Just don't forget to answer the question and give something you want me to add. I'm still looking for OCs. And people, try to appeal to my taste.

Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. It's a little over 7 full pages on Word and over 2500 words.

Anyway, this is Luck1492, signing out.

P.S. School starts on August 23 for me this year, so I probably won't be updating as much.

I'M SO SORRY! *sobs*


	2. Chapter 1: Apprenticed and a Fox Attack

Since nobody got the question right by the time I posted this, the answer to the question was Cloudpaw/Cloudtail.

And to my first reviewer, WolfieCat3, you can submit 3 or 4 OCs for each clan, because I need them badly. Include SkyClan, because I don't know if I will be putting them in the story yet.

Anybody can submit a OC for any of the 5 clans. I will probably take 1 per 2 or 3 chapters.

Other than Wolfie's, of course.

Before I begin, I want a vote. Which cat do you think should walk in Falconkit's dreams periodically, sort of like a personal helper from StarClan?

Here are the choices:

Bluestar

Bramblestar

Firestar

Other (Please specify)

I will break any ties.

Now I will begin.

Allegiances:

ThunderClan

Leader: Eaglestar – aptly named white tom with a brown head and blue eyes

Deputy: Dovewing – fluffy pale smoky-gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

Warriors: Dewnose – gray and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Goldenpaw – golden tabby tom

Alderpelt – short-furred, dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a white-tipped tail

Apprentice: Falconpaw – brown-furred tom with blue-green eyes

Lilyheart – blue-eyed, small dark tabby she-cat

Bumblestripe – pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Ambermoon – pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Silverwing- gray she-cat with barely visible silver patches on her sides and green eyes

Molewhisker – brown tom with blue eyes

Larksong – black tom with green eyes

Honeypelt – golden-furred she cat

Cherryfall – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather – blind gray tom

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw- white-furred she-cat

Apprentices: Goldenpaw – golden tabby tom

Rabbitpaw – white-furred she-cat

Falconpaw – brown-furred tom with blue-green eyes

Queens: Sparkheart – short-furred, orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Sunkit – golden-furred she-cat

Snowkit – white-haired tom with green eyes

Elders: Berrynose – pale yellow tome with pale amber eyes

Toadstep – black and white tom with green eyes

Icecloud – white-furred she-cat with blue eyes

 _6 moons later_

"Falconkit," Eaglestar said, "You have reached the age of 6 moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Falconpaw. Your mentor will be Alderpelt. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you.

Alderpelt then came forward.

"Alderpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Berrynose, and you have shown yourself to be brave and wise. You will be the mentor of Falconpaw, and I expect that you will pass down all you know to him."

Alderpelt touched noses with Falconpaw, as ThunderClan called out his new name in honor of him becoming an apprentice.

Afterwards, he first went to Silverwing, whose eyes shone with pride. Then, he padded over to Alderpelt, and said, "Will we begin training today?"

"No," said Alderpelt. "Today you will help the elders."

"Okay," said Falconpaw and padded over to the elder's den.

After a long day, Falconpaw padded outside, and ate a mouse, and padded into the apprentice's den, and soon was asleep on his moss.

The next day, after waking up and padding outside, he scanned the camp for Alderpelt.

He wasn't in sight, so Falconpaw padded over to Goldenpaw, the only other warrior apprentice.

"Have you seen Alderpelt?" Falconpaw asked him.

Goldenpaw just looked right behind him.

"Hello, Falconpaw," said a voice behind him.

Falconpaw jumped, and then turned around. There was Alderpelt.

"You nearly scared me out of my fur!" Falconpaw exclaimed.

"Thought it'd me a good way to begin our first day of training," said Alderpelt. "Anyway," he said, "Today will just be a tour of our territory. Let's head out now."

Falconpaw followed Alderpelt out of the camp and into the woods.

After following Alderpelt for a bit, Falconpaw saw the Ancient Oak.

"Wow!" he said.

"That's what every apprentice says on their first visit," said Alderpelt, cracking a smile.

"Do we have to climb it?" asked Falconpaw.

"Only a few branches, just to get you used to it, in case you need to escape from something like a badger or fox."

"Okay."

Alderpelt padded off and Falconpaw followed close behind.

When they reached the Old Thunderpath, Falconpaw said, "So this is what a Thunderpath looks like."

"Don't touch it. You don't get a long warning when a monster is coming." warned Alderpelt.

Falconpaw heeded his mentor's words and didn't touch it.

Again, Alderpelt padded off, and Falconpaw followed.

After a little while, Alderpelt stopped.

Falconpaw came up behind him.

"This is the Clearing," Alderpelt said.

Falconpaw made quick note of it and its location as Alderpelt padded away again.

When Alderpelt stopped the next time, Falconpaw said, "Is this the Old Twoleg Path? It looks like a smaller Thunderpath."

"Very good," said Alderpelt. "It is."

And then he padded off again, with Falconpaw following.

Stopping at the Halfbridge for a few moments, they made their way to the scent line.

"Do you smell ShadowClan scent?" asked Alderpelt when they reached the border.

Falconpaw didn't have to even sniff to smell the scent.

"It smells horrible," he said.

"Well," Alderpelt said, "They probably think we smell horrible, but you're right. Their scent stinks to us."

Before Alderpelt padded off again, he reinforced the scent line, and then he said, "Do you want to race back to the Ancient Oak?"

"Sure!" said Falconpaw enthusiastically.

"All right then," said Alderpelt. "I'll give you a head start. Go!"

Falconpaw took off. He was a fast runner, and the head start gave him an advantage, too.

He looked behind him quickly as he entered the Clearing, and Alderpelt was gaining on him.

As Falconpaw dived back into the forest, he lengthened his stride slightly, but one quick look behind told him that Alderpelt was still gaining.

Eventually, Falconpaw took a peek behind him and saw that Alderpelt had closed the gap to a tail-length. Fortunately for Falconpaw, they were close to the Ancient Oak.

As Falconpaw ran, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Alderpelt had moved to his side, and was drawing level.

Then Falconpaw saw the Ancient Oak. But Alderpelt had almost drawn level.

Falconpaw pounded into the clearing and collapsed. Alderpelt had been a whisker ahead when they entered. Alderpelt looked like he was barely standing.

"Wow!" Aldepelt said, "You run like WindClan, and probably faster than some of them too!"

After a few seconds Alderpelt asked, "Want a mouse?"

All Falconpaw could do was nod.

Alderpelt disappeared for a few moments, returned with a mouse, and dropped in front of Falconpaw.

Then he disappeared back into the forest again, and reappeared with another mouse.

He came over next to Falconpaw and began to eat his.

"All we have left is the other border."

"Okay," said Falconpaw, still breathing hard.

After finishing his mouse, Alderpelt got up, and padded off slowly toward the border with WindClan, with Falconpaw following close behind.

When they reached the WindClan border, both had regained their breath, but neither was up for a race again.

Alderpelt quickly marked the border, and then they headed back to camp.

About halfway back to camp, Falconpaw smelled a strange scent and asked Alderpelt what it was expecting it to be a kind of prey that he had not eaten before.

Alderpelt smelled the air, and replied shortly, "It's fox. Fresh."

As if on cue, a fox's bark stopped them short. They both whirled around and saw something.

The fox was huge.

"Falconpaw, get back to camp right away and get backup," said Alderpelt.

"But what about you?" asked Falconpaw, as they both backed away slowly.

"I'll be fine. Just go. I'm going to try to distract it until reinforcements arrive."

Falconpaw turned and bolted for the camp.

As he rushed into camp, everyone looked at him.

"Huge fox. Near camp. Fighting Alderpelt. Need reinforcements," he said as he regained his breath.

Eaglestar, Dewnose, and Goldenpaw padded over.

"Follow me," said Falconpaw, and he bolted off toward the fox with the 3 closely following.

When they reached, Alderpelt was up in a tree, while the fox was still trying to get him.

Eaglestar struck first, ramming into the fox, and raking its muzzle with his claws.

Then Goldenpaw and Falconpaw struck together behind.

Then Dewnose pounced on top of it, and Alderpelt came down from the tree and helped Eaglestar rake its muzzle, so that they could get at its eyes if necessary.

Then the fox did something unexpected.

It shook the three warriors and the two apprentices off and then pinned Goldenpaw.

It was about to bite Goldenpaw's throat when a brown blur tackled it, knocked it over, and quickly bit its throat.

That brown blur was Falconpaw.

After biting the fox's throat, he let it go and it slumped to the ground.

Eaglestar, Dewnose, and Alderpelt were just standing there with their mouths open in amazement.

How could he have moved so fast?

Falconpaw turned around, and saw the 3 gaping at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Alderpelt as they all shut their mouths.

"Okay," said Falconpaw.

After returning to camp, Alderpelt sent Falconpaw to go to sleep.

Alderpelt was talking quietly to Dewnose and Eaglestar.

"I raced him from the ShadowClan border to the Ancient Oak and I barely won. Sure, I gave him a head start, but I only won by a whisker," said Alderpelt.

"Then we both ate a mouse, and went to the WindClan border, and started heading back to camp. Halfway back, the fox confronted us, and I sent him back. He ran as fast as he did during the race, maybe even faster," Alderpelt continued.

"Then he bolted back to where you were," said Dewnose.

"And then fought the fox with us," said Eaglestar.

"And still was able to do that," finished Alderpelt.

"I don't know how he did it," said Eaglestar, "But it will make him a great warrior." 

Ooooh! Like it so far?

Don't forget to vote for the character you want to be Falconpaw's StarClan guide, or something of the sort.

Remember, the choices are:

Bluestar

Firestar

Bramblestar

Other (Please specify)

And here is this chapter's question!

What was Firestar's name before he joined the clans?

Leave the answer and a request in a review!

Signing out,

Luck1492


	3. Chapter 2: Powers and Astonishing Skills

So, thanks for the characters, WolfieCat3 and NightmareFoxWitch. I haven't decided if I'm going to use all of them yet, but I am going to use most of them.

I am going to change something about the OC submitting though.

 **Starting with this chapter** , you **must** answer the question correctly, and be the **first** person to do so to have your request looked at. You can submit OCs as your request. Only **one** OC/other request will be taken per chapter. You can still submit as many as you want **with the answer to the question, but I will only take one.** You can tell me your favorite, and that can influence my decisions too.

In later chapters, I might not take one every chapter, but at the beginning stages, I will.

So now I will begin.

Allegiances:

ThunderClan

Leader: Eaglestar – aptly named white tom with a brown head and blue eyes

Deputy: Dovewing – fluffy pale smoky-gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

Warriors: Dewnose – gray and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Goldenpaw – golden tabby tom

Alderpelt – short-furred, dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a white-tipped tail

Apprentice: Falconpaw – brown-furred tom with blue-green eyes

Lilyheart – blue-eyed, small dark tabby she-cat

Bumblestripe – pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Ambermoon – pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Silverwing- gray she-cat with barely visible silver patches on her sides and green eyes

Molewhisker – brown tom with blue eyes

Larksong – black tom with green eyes

Honeypelt – golden-furred she cat

Cherryfall – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather – blind gray tom

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw- white-furred she-cat

Apprentices: Goldenpaw – golden tabby tom

Rabbitpaw – white-furred she-cat

Falconpaw – brown-furred tom with blue-green eyes

Queens: Sparkheart – short-furred, orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Sunkit – golden-furred she-cat with bright blue eyes

Snowkit – white-haired tom with green eyes

Elders: Berrynose – pale yellow tom with pale amber eyes

Toadstep – black and white tom with green eyes

Icecloud – white-furred she-cat with blue eyes

Falconpaw opened his eyes.

He was in the forest near where the fox had been.

He immediately sprang to his feet, and scanned the area for any enemies.

After looking around himself twice, he relaxed. He padded forward a bit, and saw a cat in the distance, although he didn't know who it was.

As he got closer though, he could tell that this was not a clan cat. For one thing, this cat had starry fur.

The cat turned around when Falconpaw got close.

It was a ginger tom with bright green eyes.

"You are dreaming," he said.

"Oh," said Falconpaw, even though he still had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"My name is Firestar," said the tom.

"Firestar!" said Falconpaw.

Firestar grimaced.

"Yes," he said, "And please don't stare in awe. I really hate it when cats do that. I'm just another cat."

"But you're _Firestar_!" said Falconpaw.

"Again, I'm just a normal cat," he responded, "And you can talk to me like that."

"Um, okay," said Falconpaw.

"I am here as you StarClan guide," said Firestar, "And don't talk to any cat about this."

"Why?" said Falconpaw.

"Very few cats get dreams from StarClan regularly," he said. "Usually it is just medicine cats, sometimes their apprentices, and the leaders."

He paused.

"Very rarely does a cat get a dream from StarClan when he/she is not one of these positions," Firestar continued.

He paused again. "And only one other cat has ever gotten regular dreams from StarClan as an apprentice or warrior," he finished.

"Who?" asked Falconpaw.

"I really shouldn't tell you, but you'll find out someday anyway," Firestar responded.

He lowered his voice and said, "It was – well it was, um… – me," finished Firestar weakly.

"You!" said Falconpaw.

"Keep your voice down!" Firestar whispered.

"Okay," said Falconpaw.

"Anyway, moving on," said Firestar. "I am here to tell you that first off, you have been granted a special power, the incredible stamina, speed and strength that you used to save Goldenpaw."

"Oh, so that's what happened," said Falconpaw. "I don't remember anything until after killing the fox."

"Only use it when in dire need of it and when all hope has been lost," warned Firestar, "Or you will be left almost dead, because it takes its toll on you for three sunrises."

He paused, and then resumed and said, "For three sunrises, you will feel extremely fatigued."

Falconpaw nodded.

"And if you do it again in those three sunrises, you will barely be able to do anything for a little less than a half moon," Firestar said.

"So I have to be really careful on how I use this," said Falconpaw.

"Tell nobody about it," said Firestar. "The only other cats that will know will be your mentor and Eaglestar, and I will tell them myself."

The dream began to fade before Falconpaw.

"You can tap into it about twice consecutively, and three times in a moon," said Firestar.

He paused.

"Anything more will kill you," said Firestar.

And then Falconpaw woke up.

Goldenpaw was standing in front of him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Falconpaw struggled to his feet.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Alderpelt wants you to go with him, Dovewing, and Lilyheart on the hunting patrol," said Goldenpaw.

"Okay," said Falconpaw, and padded outside.

Alderpelt noticed him and padded over.

"Are you up for the hunting patrol?" said Alderpelt

"Yeah," said Falconpaw.

Alderpelt noticed how tired Falconpaw looked, and said, "Go to Jayfeather and get some strengthening herbs."

Falconpaw padded over to Jayfeather, who said, "You need strengthening herbs."

He turned around and went inside his den and returned with a bundle of herbs.

Falconpaw reluctantly ate them, and then padded off to Alderpelt.

"Ready?" said Alderpelt.

"Yeah," said Falconpaw, and followed the three warriors out of the camp.

After following them for a bit, Falconpaw picked up the scent of mouse.

He mentioned it to Dovewing, who stopped and also picked up the scent.

"Alderpelt," she called, "Follow the mouse scent with Falconpaw, and I will go the opposite way with Lilyheart to see if we can find other prey, maybe voles or squirrels."

"Okay," said Alderpelt, picking up the mouse scent, and then following it with Falconpaw close behind.

After a bit, he stopped.

"All right, Falconpaw," he said, "Let's see if you can catch the mouse."

A mouse was scuttling across the leaves on the ground.

Alderpelt dropped into the hunter's crouch, and Falconpaw mimicked him.

Falconpaw moved slowly toward it, and then pounced!

His paws came up with the mouse.

He killed it in one swift bite and looked at Alderpelt.

Alderpelt looked very proud.

"Well done, Falconpaw!" he said. "That's very good for your first attempt."

After a bit more practicing, the duo headed back with as much prey as they could carry, and then headed back 3 more times and got the remainder of the prey that they had buried.

Dovewing saw how much prey they had caught and padded over to Alderpelt.

"You were only out for a bit. I assume you caught most of the prey?" she asked.

"No, the opposite in fact," he said. "I only caught the ones he missed, which were 2 of the squirrels, the shrew, and a vole."

"And how much did you bring back?" she asked.

"About 10 mice, 5 squirrels, 3 voles, a shrew, and the ones I caught," he responded.

Dovewing was astonished.

"He certainly shows great promise," she said finally.

"Yes, he does," a voice said from behind them.

Both cats turned around.

"I told him to go eat after I saw what he brought in today," Eaglestar said, padding up to them.

"I was very impressed when he caught all the mice and a few squirrels," said Alderpelt.

"He saved Goldenpaw today," said Eaglestar, "And he still caught that much prey."

"What?" said Dovewing.

Eaglestar and Alderpelt told her everything.

"He will be a fine warrior soon," said Dovewing.

"Yes," said Eaglestar.

The three cats padded off toward the fresh-kill pile, with no shortage of prey, now that Dewnose had returned with prey also.

By this time, Falconpaw was so fatigued from the hunting that he had no trouble falling asleep. The strengthening herbs helped him while hunting, but now that they had worn off, he felt more tired than ever.

Falconpaw drifted off.

The next morning, he got up, and padded outside.

"Falconpaw," Alderpelt called.

When Falconpaw got close, Alderpelt said, "Follow me," and they headed out of camp.

After padding a little way away from the camp, Alderpelt stopped, and said, "I learned about _it_ last night."

"Okay," said Falconpaw.

"Eaglestar knows too, but he is out on patrol right now," said Alderpelt.

He paused.

"Jayfeather knows too," he said.

"What?" said Falconpaw.

"Eaglestar told me to tell him about _it_ just before he left on the dawn patrol," said Alderpelt

"So he doesn't ask why I need strengthening herbs so often," reasoned Falconpaw.

"Exactly," said Alderpelt.

He started heading back toward camp.

"Now, today we're going to begin battle training in the Sandy Hollow," Alderpelt said.

"We'll be training with Goldenpaw and Dewnose, I assume?" said Falconpaw.

"Yes," Alderpelt answered.

When they entered camp, the headed toward the Sandy Hollow, where Goldenpaw and Dewnose were waiting.

"Ready?" asked Dewnose.

"Yes," answered Alderpelt.

Goldenpaw and Falconpaw stepped into the sand.

"Now, Falconpaw, drop into a crouch like this," Alderpelt said, while demonstrating.

Falconpaw dropped into the crouch.

Goldenpaw suddenly leaped at him.

Falconpaw waited until Goldenpaw was right over him, and then he jumped upwards, throwing Goldenpaw off balance, and then landing on top of Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw's weight, however, was too much for Falconpaw to hold, and Goldenpaw turned the tables quickly and pinned Falconpaw.

Dewnose and Alderpelt were staring, openmouthed.

After they disentangled themselves, Falconpaw looked at the warriors.

"What?" he asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," said Dewnose, "That was stunning!"

"Umm… it was?" asked Falconpaw, then said, "But I lost."

"None of us were expecting you to win, but you did very well for you first time," said Alderpelt.

"Goldenpaw's weight was simply too much, but you still tackled him, and would have won if you were just a bit bigger," said Dewnose.

"Wait," said Goldenpaw, "Can you show me the move you used to pin me?"

"Before you do that," said Dewnose, "Alderpelt, did you teach him that move?"

"No," said Alderpelt, "Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that was Firestar's signature move," said Dewnose.

"What!?" the other 3 cats said at the same time.

"Yeah," said Dewnose, "I remember Bramblestar showing some of the apprentices when I was a kit."

 _That night_

Falconpaw woke up, back in the StarClan.

Standing in front of him was Firestar.

Falconpaw jumped up.

"Did you give my some of your battle skills?" he asked Firestar.

"No," said Firestar, "Why?"

"Because I just used you signature move today and I didn't even know," said Falconpaw.

Firestar looked thoughtful.

"Well, it's possible that the move has been passed down through the bloodline," he said.

"WHAT!?" yelled Falconpaw.

"Your father is the son of Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Lionblaze was the son of Leafpool, who was my daughter," he said. "Interestingly enough, Alderpelt is Squirrelflight's son, and Squirrelflight was my other daughter and Alderpelt is your mentor."

"What about Silverwing's parents?" Falconpaw asked.

"Silverwing's parents are Tigerheart from ShadowClan and Dovewing," said Firestar. "Tigerheart's parents were Tawnypelt and Rowanstar, and Dovewing's parents were Birchfall and Whitewing."

"WHAT?!" Falconpaw exploded. "So I'm part ShadowClan!"

"Yes, and not just that," said Firestar.

"What else?" asked Falconpaw.

"I am not going to tell you anything else," said Firestar. "Find out yourself."

"Fine," said Falconpaw, "I will."

Then Falconpaw woke up.

Oooohhhh, I just thought of the perfect question for this chapter.

Which of the 5 clans' blood does not run through Falconpaw?

Remember to answer in a review. First person to answer in a review **with a request** will get their request satisfied.


	4. Chapter 3: Assessments and New Names

First off, the answer to the question was RiverClan. Kudos to anyone who got it right.

Second, I've decided to change something.

When you answer the question **WITH A REQUEST** , that request can include

An OC

A cat from the books. Dead cats will walk in a cat's dreams ONCE. I CANNOT guarantee that it will be Falconpaw's dreams.

A scenario you want to happen, i.e. Sol coming back, badger attack, border skirmish.

If you want something else, PM me and I will decide.

WolfieCat3, I am going to save some of your OCs for a bit, but NightmareFoxWitch, I am using your OCs now, but may change their warrior names slightly.

 **ALLEGIANCES:**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Eaglestar – aptly named white tom with a brown head and blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Dovewing – fluffy pale smoky-gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

 **Warriors:** Dewnose – gray and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Goldenpaw – golden tabby tom

Alderpelt – short-furred, dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a white-tipped tail

Apprentice: Falconpaw – brown-furred tom with blue-green eyes

Lilyheart – blue-eyed, small dark tabby she-cat

Bumblestripe – pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Ambermoon – pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Silverwing- gray she-cat with barely visible silver patches on her sides and green eyes

Molewhisker – brown tom with blue eyes

Larksong – black tom with green eyes

Honeypelt – golden-furred she cat

Cherryfall – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather – blind gray tom

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw- white-furred she-cat

 **Apprentices:** Goldenpaw – golden tabby tom

Rabbitpaw – white-furred she-cat

Falconpaw – brown-furred tom with blue-green eyes

 **Queens:** Sparkheart – short-furred, orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Sunkit – golden-furred she-cat with bright blue eyes

Snowkit – white-haired tom with green eyes

 **Elders:** Berrynose – pale yellow tom with pale amber eyes

Toadstep – black and white tom with green eyes

Icecloud – white-furred she-cat with blue eyes

 _A half moon later_

Falconpaw, woke up, shivering.

He had been having the same dream since he regained his strength.

The dream had him and one other cat in it.

The other cat was jet-black from nose to paws with a bushy tail.

Falconpaw walked toward the lake.

The other cat didn't seem to notice him.

Falconpaw padded right up to the edge of the lake, and looked at the other cat's reflection.

Except there were only green eyes staring back at him.

And then the dream faded before Falconpaw's eyes.

Falconpaw sat for a few heartbeats, pondering what it meant.

He was so absorbed in thought that he didn't notice Eaglestar was calling his name.

Goldenpaw tapped Falconpaw's shoulder with his tail from behind, and Falconpaw turned around.

Goldenpaw pointed his tail to something behind Falconpaw, and Falconpaw turned around again, and noticed Eaglestar calling him.

He padded over and Eaglestar said, "What were you thinking about?" while purring in amusement.

"Just what I might be doing today," lied Falconpaw.

"Well," said Eaglestar said, "Your mother has something to tell you."

Falconpaw padded over to Silverwing, and, with her eyes shining, said, "I'm expecting kits again!"

"That's great!" said Falconpaw.

Eaglestar padded over and twined his tail with hers and purred.

"You'll be having some brothers and/or sisters soon!" he said.

Then their moods dulled as they remembered Sparrowkit.

Alderpelt, seeing that Eaglestar and Silverwing looked like they were thinking about Sparrowkit, called Falconpaw over.

"Let's go and watch Goldenpaw's final hunting assessment. Actually, Dewnose might have a special job for you," Alderpelt said.

"Okay," said Falconpaw, and they headed outside the camp.

Dewnose and Goldenpaw were right outside.

"Okay," said Dewnose, "Falconpaw, you are going to be the prey for the first part of the assessment. You are going to be trying to escape from Goldenpaw. Run to the Ancient Oak. You will have a head start of about 15 tail-lengths."

"Goldenpaw," he said, "Start at that tree," while pointing to a nearby tree with his tail.

Goldenpaw padded over.

Then Dewnose got close to Falconpaw and whispered, "Make it as hard as you can for him. Weave between trees, double back once or twice when he gets close to you, and run like the wind."

Then he padded over to Goldenpaw and said, "Falconpaw will start here with you, and when I first say go, he will go. The second go will be yours. If you manage to get him by the time he reaches the Sky Oak, you pass the first part. Alderpelt will be watching Falconpaw, and I will be watching you."

Falconpaw padded over and got ready at a tree a few tail-lengths away.

"Ready… set… go!" cried Dewnose, and Alderpelt and Falconpaw took off.

Alderpelt stayed far enough away from Falconpaw so that he wouldn't interfere, but close enough so that he could still watch the chase.

After Falconpaw was about 15 tail-lengths away, Dewnose said, "Go!" and Goldenpaw took off, with Dewnose following him, a few tail-lengths away.

Falconpaw took a quick look behind him, and saw that Goldenpaw had taken off.

He began weaving between trees, just like what Dewnose said.

It threw Goldenpaw off for a few heartbeats, and allowed Falconpaw to widen the gap a bit more, but Goldenpaw soon caught on, and stayed in one row of trees, gaining on Falconpaw as he kept weaving.

As soon as Falconpaw noticed, he moved to a second row of trees, and stayed there.

When Goldenpaw thought he was getting close enough, he switched rows.

Falconpaw responded by switching rows too.

They switched rows a few more times, until Goldenpaw moved back into Falconpaw's row.

Remembering what Dewnose had said, Falconpaw suddenly switched directions and headed straight back at Goldenpaw.

Goldenpaw skidded to a stop, confused.

As soon as he did this, Falconpaw switched directions and headed toward the Ancient Oak.

Realization dawned on Goldenpaw as he started running again.

After a bit more of switching lanes and just running, Falconpaw was only ahead of Goldenpaw by 3 tail-lengths, and Goldenpaw was steadily closing the gap, about one-quarter tail-length every 4 or 5 trees.

Then, Falconpaw began to see the light of the clearing.

He ran toward it faster, but had to avoid a rather large rock that was in the way.

Just as he was about to enter the clearing, he sneaked a quick look behind him, but Goldenpaw wasn't there.

And then paws slammed down onto his side, knocking him down.

He looked up.

And Goldenpaw had pinned him.

"How?" he asked, as he struggled to regain breath.

"He used the rock to propel himself onto a long tree branch, and then jumped down on top of you," said Alderpelt.

"Oh," said Falconpaw, but then asked Goldenpaw, "Wouldn't it have slowed you down to jump on top of the tree branch?

"Yes, but you had to veer around the rock," Goldenpaw said, panting, "So that slowed you down too." **(A/N Cats do pant, look it up if you doubt me.)**

"Oh," said Falconpaw.

"Goldenpaw," Dewnose said, "Now it's time for the other part of the assessment. You get until sunhigh. Catch as much prey as you can from here to the border with WindClan. I will be watching, but don't let that pressure you. Start… now!"

Goldenpaw raced off in pursuit of prey, with Dewnose watching from the Ancient Oak.

Alderpelt tapped Falconpaw on the shoulder with his tail, and said quietly, "Let's go do your own first hunting assessment."

"Already?" asked Falconpaw.

"You're ready," said Alderpelt. "We'll be hunting by the other side of the Old Thunderpath. Race you there?"

"Sure," said Falconpaw, and then raced off, with Alderpelt in pursuit.

Once they reached, Alderpelt said, "Catch 10 pieces of prey. Go."

Falconpaw picked up a scent quickly. Recognizing it as squirrel, he followed it, and quickly caught the squirrel.

After a little bit, Falconpaw caught his tenth piece of prey.

The prey count was 4 mice, 3 squirrels, 2 voles, and 1 rabbit.

Alderpelt was obviously impressed.

"You caught a lot of prey in a short amount of time," he said. "Very good."

They headed back to the camp with all the fresh-kill.

Once they reached, they dumped it in the fresh-kill pile.

Dewnose was telling something to Eaglestar, who nodded.

Then Alderpelt went up to Eaglestar and told him something. Eaglestar looked both surprised and impressed.

Eaglestar jumped up to the Highledge, and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here."

"First," he said, "We have some new kits to apprentice. Sunkit, Snowkit, come forward."

"Snowkit," Eaglestar said, "You have reached the age of 6 moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Bumblestripe. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you.

Bumblestripe then came forward.

"Bumblestripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousewhisker, and you have shown yourself to be brave and strong. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect that you will pass down all you know to him."

Bumblestripe touched noses with Snowpaw.

"Sunkit," Eaglestar said, "You have reached the age of 6 moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Blossomfall. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you.

Alderpelt then came forward.

"Blossomfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hazeltail, and you have shown yourself to be fast and wise. You will be the mentor of Sunpaw, and I expect that you will pass down all you know to him."

Blossomfall touched noses with Sunpaw.

"Second, Goldenpaw, come forward," Eaglestar said.

"I, Eaglestar, leader of ThunderClan, all my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

"Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," said Goldenpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Goldenpaw, from this day onward you will be known as Goldenstripe. StarClan honors your cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Eaglestar finished.

Goldenstripe licked Eaglestar's shoulder, and Eaglestar rested his muzzle on Goldenstripe's head.

"Goldenstripe! Goldenstripe!" the clan chanted.

"Also, for the Gathering tonight, Alderpelt, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Goldenstripe, Falconpaw, Sunpaw, and Snowpaw will be going," Eaglestar said after the chanting died down. "Goldenstripe, you can start your vigil when we return."

Chapter Finished!

I didn't have enough time to think of names for other clan cats, so I'm leaving the chapter off here, so I can have some time to think.

I thought of some, but not enough.

Mistystar's successor is Pebblestar, warrior name was Pebblefoot, her grandson.

Rowanstar's successor is Pinestar.

Onestar's successor is Sparrowstar.

Not telling any more right now.

Question: Who is Dovewing's mentor's son's mentor's mate's mother's mentor's mate's third apprentice's mate's sister?

Remember to submit a request with the answer.


	5. Chapter 4: Battle With ShadowClan

Answer to the question was Leafpool.

Nobody answered the question, so I had to make up a bunch of OCs.

Warriorcatgirl125, you can submit a few OCs if you want to, and I'll take a look at them. I need OCs so badly I am going to warrior cats random name maker sites and trying those.

Also, answering your question Warriorcatgirl125, Lionblaze died of greencough during leaf-bare about 7 moons before the prologue.

So, here we go.

Also, sorry about updating this rather late. The first day was open house at the high school, but we had to go to the elementary open house for both of my brother's meet the teacher things first.

The second day, I had a 4-9pm violin practice, and I woke up at 10.

The third day, I had a 10-3 violin practice, and a 5 pm concert. Then, I got stuck with names on some of the medicine cats and I finally finished the allegiances for the next chapter at 11 in the night. I though the Gathering was going to be in this chapter, but I decided to make it next chapter, because of the ending, so I basically spent a lot of time for nothing. Well, I guess it wasn't nothing, but I could have done it all while writing the next chapter. I just copied and pasted it from this document into a new one which will be the document for chapter 5.

Wow. That was confusing.

Basically, I just wrote the allegiances for the next chapter, but it was an accident, because I though all those characters were going to be in this chapter.

The fourth day was Sunday the 21st, the day that I wrote all of this and posted it.

 **ALLEGIANCES:**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Eaglestar – aptly named white tom with a brown head and blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Dovewing – fluffy pale smoky-gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

 **Warriors:** Dewnose – gray and white tom with amber eyes

Goldenstripe – golden tabby tom

Alderpelt – short-furred, dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a white-tipped tail

Apprentice: Falconpaw – brown-furred tom with blue-green eyes

Lilyheart – blue-eyed, small dark tabby she-cat

Bumblestripe – pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice: Snowpaw – white-haired tom with green eyes

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice: Sunpaw – golden-furred she-cat with bright blue eyes

Ambermoon – pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Sparkheart – short-furred, orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

Molewhisker – brown tom with blue eyes

Larksong – black tom with green eyes

Honeypelt – golden-furred she cat

Cherryfall – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather – blind gray tom

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw- white-furred she-cat

 **Apprentices:** Falconpaw – brown-furred tom with blue-green eyes

Rabbitpaw – white-furred she-cat

Sunpaw – golden-furred she-cat with bright blue eyes

Snowpaw – white-haired tom with green eyes

 **Queens:** Silverwing- gray she-cat with barely visible silver patches on her sides and green eyes

 **Elders:** Berrynose – pale yellow tom with pale amber eyes

Toadstep – black and white tom with green eyes

Icecloud – white-furred she-cat with blue eyes

Falconpaw padded up to Goldenstripe.

"Congratulations!" he meowed.

"Thanks," said Goldenstripe.

Alderpelt padded up to them.

"Goldenstripe, do you want to come on a border patrol with me, Ambermoon, and Falconpaw?" he asked.

"Sure," Goldenstripe replied.

"Alderpelt," called Ambermoon.

Alderpelt padded over.

Moments later, he returned with his eyes shining.

"What's the good news?" asked Falconpaw.

"Ambermoon is expecting my kits!" said Alderpelt excitedly.

"That's great!" meowed Goldenstripe.

"Congratulations!" said Falconpaw, then asked, "When is she moving into the queens' den?"

"Now," said Alderpelt firmly and went over to Ambermoon.

"I'll go tell Eaglestar that she won't be going to the Gathering tonight," said Goldenstripe.

"I'll go find somebody else for the patrol," said Falconpaw, and they split.

Falconpaw padded over to Bumblestripe.

"Do you want to go on patrol with me, Goldenstripe, and Alderpelt?" Falconpaw asked.

"Sure, but I don't think Alderpelt will be going, from the looks of it," he responded.

Falconpaw followed his gaze.

Alderpelt was fussing over Ambermoon.

"You're right," said Falconpaw. "I'll find another cat too. You could bring Snowpaw."

"Good idea," said Bumblestripe, and padded off to get Snowpaw.

Falconpaw thought for a few moments, and then padded over to Blossomfall.

"Do you want to go on patrol?" he asked. "You could bring Sunpaw too."

"I thought Dovewing said that Alderpelt, Ambermoon, you, and Goldenstripe should go," she responded.

"Well," Falconpaw said, "Alderpelt and Ambermoon are a bit tied up at the moment."

Blossomfall looked behind her, and then said, "Okay. I'll bring Sunpaw."

As soon as everyone was at the entrance to camp, they padded out.

They took a few detours on the way to the ShadowClan border, stopping at the Old Thunderpath, the Old Twoleg Path, and Halfbridge before making it to the Clearing.

As soon as they entered the Clearing, a familiar stench his Falconpaw's nose.

"ShadowClan," he hissed.

Bumblestripe and Blossomfall had stopped and motioned Sunpaw and Snowpaw to stay behind them.

In front of them, 5 ShadowClan warriors and 2 apprentices came out from the woods.

"We need the territory because of our growing clan," one said.

"Cedarfur," Bumblestripe said. "This is our territory and we will fight to defend it, as always.

"So be it," he responded, and hurled himself at Bumblestripe.

Another one hurled himself at Blossomfall, keeping their attention away from the three apprentices.

2 more ShadowClan warriors came toward Falconpaw.

"Run now, and we won't hurt you," said one of them.

"Never," said Falconpaw. "I'll take you all one and beat you all, one by one."

"Fine," said the warrior. "If the three of you can beat us all one by one, we'll back off. But those two won't be much help, and you could hardly take on a full-grown ShadowClan warrior."

Sunpaw and Snowpaw shrank behind Falconpaw.

"You'd better have a good explanation when Pinestar asks why 3 warriors and 2 apprentices couldn't beat one single ThunderClan apprentice." taunted Falconpaw fearlessly.

The ShadowClan warrior responded by jumping at Falconpaw.

Falconpaw waited until the last possible second, and then jumped up, raking his claws across the warrior's belly, and flipping him over so that Falconpaw was on top.

The two other ShadowClan warriors let out a yowl of surprise, and started to jump at Falconpaw, when the warrior he was pinning signaled with his tail for them to stay back.

The ShadowClan warrior then used his weight to try to flip the situation, but Falconpaw jumped off nimbly right before he flipped over

The ShadowClan warrior then narrowed his eyes and tried to circle around to assess Falconpaw's situation versus his own.

It was a dreadful mismatch.

The ShadowClan warrior ran straight at Falconpaw with his claws outstretched, and Falconpaw jumped out of the way, over the ShadowClan warrior.

Before the warrior turned around, Falconpaw jumped on top of him, and then raked his claws across the warrior's back.

The warrior struggled for a few heartbeats, turning around quickly as to shake Falconpaw off, but Falconpaw's weight was too much for him to bear, and he collapsed.

Falconpaw kept his claws unsheathed, and said, "Do you yield?"

The tip of the warrior's tail twitched.

Falconpaw, thinking that this meant yes, padded back toward Sunpaw and Snowpaw, who were shivering with fear.

But in reality, it was a signal for the rest of the ShadowClan cats to attack Falconpaw.

Falconpaw whirled around when he heard a cat's battle cry.

Falconpaw's eyes widened, and he yowled, "Sunpaw, Snowpaw, stay back!" as he was cornered.

He saw the warrior he had beaten running away out of the corner of his eye.

Then Falconpaw tapped into his power.

He quickly raked his claws across one of the apprentice's sides, and slipped to the side.

By this time, Snowpaw and Sunpaw were both up in trees, so that the ShadowClan cats could not get them.

Then Falconpaw jumped on top of one of the warriors, raked his claws across her back, and jumped off.

She let out a screech, and jumped toward him, only to hit one of the apprentices as he jumped out of the way.

The other two cats rushed at him, so Falconpaw ran toward a tree, and jumped onto it.

As the two cats skidded to a stop, he jumped down onto the warrior's back and raked his claws down it.

The apprentice leaped at him, only to land on the warrior as Falconpaw bounced off.

But Falconpaw knew that he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

He could feel his strength fading, and he wouldn't be able to tap into his power until the weariness took effect, at the earliest.

He summoned his last reserves of strength as the 4 cats regrouped.

Then they all rushed at him together.

He jumped over one of the apprentices, and raked his claws down one of the warrior's back, then used it as a launch board to propel himself onto a branch.

He panted, knowing that he was safe for the moment.

He looked around for a few moments, as the ShadowClan cats taunted him from the base of the tree.

Blossomfall and Bumblestripe were still off fighting their opponents.

Sunpaw and Snowpaw were safe in trees.

Finally, one of the warriors had had enough.

He leaped up, and barely snagged the end of the branch.

The branch creaked, and broke.

Falconpaw's eyes widened.

As the branch fell, he leapt off of it, and landed gracefully on the ground.

But the other three cats were ready.

They leapt on top of him, and tackled him, biting and scratching and raking their claws into his pelt.

Falconpaw, with no more strength, went down.

One of the warriors put a paw on his neck triumphantly, and the others stood around him.

Then a yowl rang out from the trees.

Bumblestripe and Blossomfall tackled the warriors, and seeing them, Snowpaw and Sunpaw leapt on top of the apprentices.

The weakened cats were no match for the 4 of them, and they ran quickly.

Then they rushed over to Falconpaw.

Their eyes widened in horror as they saw his state.

His brown fur was covered in blood, and there were scratches and bite marks everywhere.

But what terrified them was the 3 long, deep gashes on his belly, and deep cuts on his neck.

Bumblestripe was the first to recover.

"Blossomfall, Sunpaw, and Snowpaw," he said, "You stay here with him. I will get Jayfeather and Rabbitpaw."

Without another word, he rushed off.

Bumblestripe ran as fast as he could toward camp. He stopped for nothing.

As soon as he entered camp, every cat looked at him.

"Battle with ShadowClan. Falconpaw badly injured. Need Jayfeather and Rabbitpaw," he said without stopping.

Rabbitpaw, who was outside, ran to get Jayfeather.

Jayfeather came out and said, "How badly injured?"

Bumblestripe described his situation.

Rabbitpaw's eyes widened.

"Rabbitpaw," Jayfeather ordered, "Bring as many cobwebs as you can, along with anything we have for infection."

Rabbitpaw disappeared inside the medicine den and quickly reappeared with herbs and cobwebs in her mouth, and then disappeared again, returning with more herbs.

On the fifth time, she said, "Jayfeather, that's all we have."

"We'll need many cats to carry all of this," said Bumblestripe.

"I'll come," said Eaglestar, padding up to Bumblestripe.

"As will I," said Alderpelt. "I'm his mentor

"5 cats will be enough," said Jayfeather.

They each picked up a pile of herbs, and then Bumblestripe led them out of the camp and toward Falconpaw.

When they reached, Falconpaw was no better than before.

Jayfeather quickly went over and listened for a heartbeat.

"He's alive," Jayfeather said.

Relief showed on every cat's face.

"Rabbitpaw," Jayfeather quickly ordered, "It doesn't look like the wounds are infected. Apply cobwebs to the wounds on his neck and belly first."

Rabbitpaw obediently began putting cobwebs on the large wounds.

Meanwhile…

Falconpaw woke up in the forest where he usually met Firestar.

Instead, there was a black cat with green eyes, the same one in his mysterious dream.

He leapt to his feet.

"Who are you, and where is Firestar?" he asked.

"I am Hollyleaf," she said, "And I have a message for you."

Cliffie!

I know, I'm so mean.

First I don't update for a long time, then when I do update, I leave a cliffie.

Here is this chapter's question.

Who is Falconpaw's mentor's mate's mother's father's mate's mother's sister's mate's daughter's mate?

Also, did anyone guess that the cat in that dream was Hollyleaf? Kudos to you if you did.


	6. Chapter 5: The Gathering

Okay, at this point you probably hate me.

Cliffhanger

I didn't post anything for 9 months.

The question was a trick question

I have an explanation for all of this.

Well, kinda.

For 1) The cliffhanger is good, it keeps you hooked.

And 2) Well I have a few lame excuses such as

My computer hates me

High school

Parents

Busy life

Writer's block

And 3) I messed up, I thought Ambermoon's mother was Squirrelflight and Alderpelt's mother was Brightheart. Yeah, I switched them around. Anyway, Brightheart's father is never revealed, sooooooooo yeah. Trick question.

Yeah, those were lame excuses.

Well, I should probably shut up now and let you read this chapter

 **ALLEGIANCES:**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Eaglestar – aptly named white tom with a brown head and blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Dovewing – fluffy pale smoky-gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

 **Warriors:** Dewnose – gray and white tom with amber eyes

Goldenstripe – golden tabby tom

Alderpelt – short-furred, dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a white-tipped tail

Apprentice: Falconpaw – brown-furred tom with blue-green eyes

Lilyheart – blue-eyed, small dark tabby she-cat

Bumblestripe – pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice: Snowpaw – white-haired tom with green eyes

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice: Sunpaw – golden-furred she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sparkheart – short-furred, orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

Molewhisker – brown tom with blue eyes

Larksong – black tom with green eyes

Honeypelt – golden-furred she cat

Cherryfall – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather – blind gray tom

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw- white-furred she-cat

 **Apprentices:** Falconpaw – brown-furred tom with blue-green eyes

Rabbitpaw – white-furred she-cat

Sunpaw – golden-furred she-cat with bright blue eyes

Snowpaw – white-haired tom with green eyes

 **Queens:** Silverwing- gray she-cat with barely visible silver patches on her sides and green eyes

Ambermoon – pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 **Elders:** Berrynose – pale yellow tom with pale amber eyes

Toadstep – black and white tom with green eyes

Icecloud – white-furred she-cat with blue eyes

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:** Pinestar – black she-cat

 **Deputy:** Grassheart – pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Warriors:** Cedarfur – brown tom with dark blue eyes

Stonepelt – dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Shadeclaw – dark gray tom with especially sharp claws and green eyes

Flameheart – dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Crowdawn – black she-cat with bright orange eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Quailfoot – brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:** Hawkpaw – brown she-cat with bright blue eyes

Blizzardpaw – white tom with hazel eyes

Mousepaw – brown tom with green eyes

 **Elders:** Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader:** Pebblestar – gray tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Frostpelt – white-haired tom with icy blue eyes

 **Warriors:** Shimmerstream – silver she-cat with a white muzzle and bright blue eyes

Reedfur – black tom with dark blue eyes

Mistfur – blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Mudtail – brown tom with a dark brown tail and yellow eyes

Otterpelt – light brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Mossheart – tortoiseshell she-cat with moss-green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Rainpaw – a blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

Blackpaw – black tom with bright blue eyes

 **Elders:** Willowshine – dark gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

 **WindClan:**

 **Leader:** Sparrowstar – brown and black tom with orange eyes

 **Deputy:** Runningfoot – wiry brown tom with bright green eyes

 **Warriors:** Featherbird – pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Swiftbreeze – white she-cat with brown paws and tail and light blue eyes

Ravenflight – black she-cat with long legs and blue eyes

Furzepelt – gray and white she-cat

Graytail – gray tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Hollyheart – ginger she-cat with holly-green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Sandpaw – tom with a sandy-colored pelt and yellow eyes

Darkpaw – black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Elders:** Breezepelt – lean black tom with amber eyes

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes

 **NOTE: THESE ARE NOT ALL OF THE CATS FROM THE OTHER CLANS. SOME CATS ARE NOT IN THE ALLEGIANCES BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT IN THE CHAPTER. HOWEVER, A CAT, ONCE INTRODUCED, WILL STAY IN THE ALLEGIANCES UNTIL HE/SHE DIES, EVEN IF THAT CAT IS NOT IN ANY MORE CHAPTERS. DEATHS WILL ALWAYS BE STATED AT GATHERINGS. SO, THE OTHER CLANS ALLEGIANCES WILL BE UPDATED AFTER CHAPTERS WITH GATHERINGS. ALSO, SINCE QUEENS WILL USUALLY NOT BE AT GATHERINGS, THEY USUALLY WILL BE LISTED AS WARRIORS UNTIL THEY HAVE KITS, EXCEPT IN SPECIAL CASES WHERE FALCONPAW KNOWS.**

Falconpaw looked at Hollyleaf evenly.

"How do I know that you are speaking the truth?" he challenged.

"Because I say it is so," said a familiar voice.

Relief flooded through Falconpaw as he turned around to see Firestar behind him.

"Now that you are sure, let Hollyleaf begin," said Firestar.

Falconpaw looked expectantly at Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf looked into his eyes, and Falconpaw felt like he was slipping away.

Then he blinked, and he was in a completely different place.

The ground was bloody, the trees were charred, and dark gray clouds were looming in the sky.

Suddenly, it began to rain.

And Falconpaw heard Hollyleaf's voice say...

 _At the darkest hour,_

 _When there is only one last hope,_

 _One will stand alone_

 _Against the impending doom and darkness._

Then Falconpaw blinked again, and he was back in the clearing.

Then he suddenly realized he was shivering.

Falconpaw calmed down quickly, and asked Firestar, "What does it mean?"

Firestar shook his head sadly.

"Even StarClan does not know," said Hollyleaf.

"Now," said Firestar, "You must wake. Do not tell anyone of this dream or of the prophecy."

"I understand," said Falconpaw, and then the dream faded away.

Falconpaw opened his eyes, then struggled to get up.

Jayfeather, hearing the rustling, said, "No, Falconpaw. You need to rest."

Rabbitpaw came over, and dropped some herbs at his feet.

"Why do you need strengthening herbs if you need to rest?" Rabbitpaw asked Falconpaw quietly.

Jayfeather, hearing this, turned around and padded toward the two cats.

"I guess it's about time you should know," he said.

"Know what?" asked Rabbitpaw.

"I won't always be around, you know, and you need to know about this," said Jayfeather.

"You mean… you're?" asked Rabbitpaw.

"No, mousebrain," growled Jayfeather, "I mean that I might be treating other cats. But yes, I am getting old, and you need to know this, sooner rather than later."

"What do I need to know?" asked Rabbitpaw.

Realization dawned on Falconpaw, but he kept his mouth shut and ate the strengthening herbs.

While Jayfeather explained everything to Rabbitpaw, Falconpaw spaced out, thinking about the message, no it was more like a _prophecy_ , the prophecy Hollyleaf had said. What had it meant?

"Falconpaw!" called Rabbitpaw.

Falconpaw snapped back to reality.

Rabbitpaw looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this earlier!?" she exploded.

"Only you, Jayfeather, Alderpelt, and Eaglestar know," replied Falconpaw.

"Hmmph, well," she said, "The whole clan's been worried about you. Go outside and let them see that you're okay."

Falconpaw nodded his head, got up, and slowly padded outside.

It was night out, and Alderpelt was watching the camp tonight.

He padded toward the fresh-kill pile, and nobody noticed him until he picked up a mouse began padding back to Jayfeather. He stepped on a twig, and it cracked.

Alderpelt turned his head.

He widened his eyes, but then turned around and pretended Falconpaw had not even been there.

Falconpaw sighed in relief. Alderpelt knew that right now what he needed was rest, not the entire clan bugging him.

He padded back inside Jayfeather's den, and began to eat the mouse. Rabbitpaw came over and brought him more strengthening herbs.

After Falconpaw finished, he quietly said, "I'm going to go talk to Eaglestar," and then padded out into the moonlight, and up toward Eaglestar's den.

He stood outside, and whispered, "Eaglestar."

Eaglestar, who hadn't been sleeping, was out of his den in a flash.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Falconpaw responded, "Just tired."

"I've been thinking about what you did. You beat a ShadowClan warrior one-on-one, and kept 2 warriors and 2 apprentices busy long enough for Bumblestripe and Blossomfall to beat their opponents."

"Don't make me a warrior," Falconpaw said immediately.

"I wasn't going to," said Eaglestar. "I'm glad you understand why."

"It was all luck and my power during that battle," said Falconpaw, "Not me."

Eaglestar nodded his head.

"I want to be able to fight without my power," said Falconpaw. "I don't want to have to rely on it every time I'm in battle. This power makes battles unfair. It makes me feel like I'm cheating after I use it."

Eaglestar turned around and padded a few tail-lengths away from Falconpaw.

Then he stopped

"I want to tell you something," he said, "Something I have never told anyone before."

"What?" asked Falconpaw, with a guarded curiosity.

"You know that leaders receive nine lives," said Eaglestar.

He paused.

"I have only been leader for a few moons," he continued, "Yet, I am already on my third life."

"What?!" hissed Falconpaw, "Already?!"

Eaglestar sighed.

"I lost my first life in the wave of greencough during leaf-bare. Jayfeather instinctively knew, but I told no one else," he said.

Then he turned around and looked straight at Falconpaw.

"I lost my second life after the fox attack in which you saved Goldenstripe."

Falconpaw felt his jaw drop.

"But the only wound you got was on your side! And it was just a scratch!"

"Jayfeather and Rabbitpaw instinctively knew, of course, but no one else knew. I did die of the wound on my side, the one that the fox inflicted right before he threw us all off. Jayfeather and Rabbitpaw gave me some herbs, and I came up to my den, and rested. I did not know this, but the wound had gotten infected. The fox's claws must have had something on them. The wound didn't hurt at all, so told Jayfeather to just put cobwebs on it, because we were running low with the herb stores. I went up to my den, and slept. I lost my second life when I was sleeping."

Falconpaw stood there, bewildered.

Eaglestar then changed subjects.

"I want to ask you something," he said.

He paused.

"Do you think Rabbitpaw is ready to become a full medicine cat?"

Falconpaw looked at Eaglestar, confused.

"That isn't my decision," he said, "That's Jayfeather's."

Eaglestar looked at him.

"Jayfeather has told me he believes that she is ready," he said, "But I would like to know if you think she is ready, because when you use your power…"

"She's ready," replied Falconpaw.

"Then I will tell Jayfeather that he may begin the ceremony," said Eaglestar

Eaglestar left his den, and Falconpaw followed him out.

Falconpaw went to the fresh-kill pile to get Rabbitpaw a mouse, and then padded into Jayfeather's den.

Eaglestar was already talking to Jayfeather in a hushed voice and Rabbitpaw came up to Falconpaw and whispered, "Do you know what they're talking about?"

Falconpaw shook his head no and then dropped the mouse in front of her.

She meowed her thanks and Falconpaw left the den.

It seemed like the clan was pretending it never happened. That, or maybe Alderpelt had told everyone to give him some space for the time being.

Falconpaw realized he still had to go to the Gathering that night. He wondered if those ShadowClan cats would be there. What were their names? Ah, yes, one was Cedarfur, but the others, he had no idea.

A few moments later, Eaglestar padded out of Jayfeather's den.

He came over to Falconpaw and murmured, "Jayfeather wants to give her a final assessment, and then he will make her a medicine cat and travel with her to the Moonpool."

Falconpaw nodded his head.

Eaglestar padded away to talk to Dovewing, and Falconpaw went to the apprentice's den, where Sunpaw and Snowpaw were.

Except they weren't there.

Panicking slightly, Falconpaw then went to the elder's den and saw that they were inside, pulling ticks out of the elders, and bringing them moss, as all apprentices do.

Berrynose saw him, but kept quiet.

Falconpaw padded away, relieved, before either Snowpaw or Sunpaw could see him.

He then went back to the apprentice's den and decided to sleep to get his strength up for the Gathering.

He woke up as the moon was rising, and padded outside. **(A/N Yes, this was all in one very eventful day)**

He saw that everyone going to the Gathering was either eating or on patrol.

Eaglestar saw him and padded over.

"Are you still fine to go?" he asked.

Falconpaw nodded and padded over to Alderpelt.

"How are you doing?" asked Alderpelt

"I'm okay," responded Falconpaw.

Before they could talk anymore, Sunpaw bounded over and told them that it was time to go to the Gathering. The sun had set, the moon had risen, and the patrol had returned.

Eaglestar padded over, to make sure everyone was there, and ready to go, and then bounded off toward the lake, and everyone followed.

Falconpaw ran beside Jayfeather and Rabbitpaw. **(A/N If you're wondering why they're here, medicine cats and their apprentices always come to Gatherings)**

As they reached the Gathering, Falconpaw mingled with other cats, and talked with the other apprentices.

Then he saw one of the cats that attacked him, an apprentice with brown fur and blue eyes.

He approached her, wary but not hesitating.

She turned and saw him.

Her face showed surprise, but then she spoke to him.

"Sorry about today," she said, "Actually, we weren't told by Pinestar to fight you for the land, but Cedarfur decided to anyway. We're growing quickly, there was nobody there at the time, and the markers were faint, so he decided to wait until a patrol showed up and then challenged it. And that patrol was you guys."

"It's okay," said Falconpaw, "I'll be fine."

"What's your name?" she asked, "Mine's Hawkpaw."

"I'm Falconpaw," he replied.

"Anyway, how'd you heal so fast?" Hawkpaw asked.

"I'm not completely healed yet," said Falconpaw, then grimaced. "I'm really only able to walk because the bleeding stopped quickly. The cobwebs worked well."

"Lucky," said Hawkpaw, "I didn't even have deep cuts, but my bleeding took some time to stop."

"Who were the other cats that attacked our patrol?" Falconpaw asked.

"They were Crowdawn, Stonepelt, Shadeclaw, Cedarfur, Flameheart, and Mousepaw," pointing to each with her tail as she said their name.

Falconpaw padded away, and talked with some of the other apprentices, learning their names and the names of some of the warriors, such as Swiftbreeze, Shimmerstream, and Mistfur, through them.

Falconpaw talked with Blizzardpaw, Darkpaw, Sandpaw, Rainpaw, Mousepaw, and Blackpaw about their mentors and assessments and such.

He then saw the deputies, and asked their names. They were Grassheart, from ShadowClan, Frostpelt, from RiverClan, and Runningfoot from WindClan.

He wandered around a bit, getting names from warriors like Reedfur, Furzepelt, Graytail, Featherbird, and got the names of some of the medicine cats too, Quailfoot and Hollyheart.

He even overheard the elders talking and got some of their names too, Breezepelt, Heathertail, Tigerheart, and Dawnpelt.

Then all cats went silent as Pinestar stepped forward.

"First and foremost," she said, "I would like to apologize for the actions of one of our clanmates toward ThunderClan. I told him to take an extra hunting patrol, as we needed more fresh-kill, and he understood that as we needed more territory."

WindClan and RiverClan cats murmured. She paused.

"On a happier note, we have two new apprentices, Hawkpaw and Mousepaw."

She stepped back as Eaglestar stepped forward.

"We accept your apology, Pinestar," he said, dipping his head.

"We also have two new apprentices, Sunpaw and Snowpaw, and one new warrior, Goldenstripe," he said.

He stepped back as Sparrowstar stepped forward.

"Prey is running well for us. We have one new warrior, Ravenflight," he said, and then stepped back.

Pebblestar stepped forward.

"We have two new warriors," he said, "Mudtail and Otterpelt."

"Also," he continued, "Willowshine has decided to retire, so Mosspelt will take her place as medicine cat."

He stepped back silently, and chatter resumed once more.

As the Gathering ended, Falconpaw headed back with the rest of the clan, and slept in a very comfortable moss nest for the night.

Yeah, I know, lame ending.

I'm sorry.

Shout-out to Brightest Night125 for inspiring Ravenflight!

Question of the Upload: What did Firestar think Bluestar was the first time he saw her?

Remember to leave a request with your answer.

Please submit OCs!


End file.
